


Quand il revient enfin

by thesongofsnow



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofsnow/pseuds/thesongofsnow
Summary: Also in English with the title "And then he came back"Aussi en anglais sous le titre "And then he came back"AU où, après la saison 2, Leo ne se fait pas poignarder par Hester mais prend la fuite.Leo disparaît pendant deux ans avant de revenir voir Mattie à l'école mais il semble confus - et elle est très surprise.





	Quand il revient enfin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And then he came back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803151) by [thesongofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofsnow/pseuds/thesongofsnow). 



Je suis en train de m’habiller quand j’entends quelqu’un taper à la porte, puis les pas de ma colocataire. Je l’entends ouvrir la porte puis une voix basse commencer à parler.  
-Est-ce que tu es Mattie ? Demande cette voix.  
-Qui la demande ? s’enquière Katie.  
-Ce n’est pas toi.  
Ce n’est désormais plus une question.  
Je réalise soudainement que je connais cette voix. Cela fait deux ans que je ne l’ai pas entendue alors je suis un peu choquée. Comment peut-il être là ?  
-Comment tu t’appelles ? insiste mon amie, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
-J’ai un mot. Je dois parler à Mattie.  
J’enfile en vitesse mon jean et sors presque en courant de la salle de bain, mes cheveuc bouclés encore humide et pas encore brossés.  
-Ça va, je le connais, je dis simplement à Katie.Elle me fixe comme si je suis folle.  
-Tu es sûre ? Elle me demande.  
-Oui, je ne l’ai simplement pas vu depuis longtemps mais je le connais, c’est bon.  
-J’étais sur le point de partir mais je peux rester un peu si tu veux.  
-Non, ne t’inquiète pas, je te promets que tout va bien.  
Je le vois qui hésite.  
-Dans ce cas d’accord, j’y vais. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou si tu veux que je revienne, tu as juste à m’appeler. J’aurai mon téléphone sur moi, elle finit par capituler.  
Je lui souris. Je sens qu’elle est inquiète mais je ne mens pas. Tout va bien.  
Enfin, peut-être pas tout. Loin de là en fait, mais je sais qu’il ne représente aucune menace.

C’est seulement une fois Katie partie que je m’autorise à lui faire face – ou même à le regarder. Il se tient toujours dans l’encadrement de la porte. Ses vêtement sont à moitié déchirés et ses cheveux en bataille mais quand mon regard croise le sien, toujours si bleu, une vague de soulagement m’envahit.  
La première chose que je fais, c’est le prendre dans me sbras.  
Je ne l’avais jamais fait avant alors c’est un peu bizarre – je ne suis pas une personne qui aime beaucoup les câlins en général- mais quand je le sens me rendre mon étreinte, je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire.  
-Mattie, je l’entends chuchoter.  
Je finis par reculer, en profitant pour le regarder plus en détails. Il semble plus épuisé que jamais, plus perdu aussi, mais je suis heureuse de le voir en vie.  
Puis il souhaite sans doute ne plus l’être, parce que je commence à m’énerver.  
-Mis qu’est-ce que tu fabrique ici ? Ça fait deux ans ! Tu ne peux pas disparaître pendant si longtemps et revenir comme une fleur, comme si rien n’a changé ! Tu étais où ? J’ai cru que tu étais mort ! Tu ne pouvais pas au moins envoyer un message ? Même crypté ! J’en ai longtemps cherché un alors je l’aurais trouvé tu sais ?  
-Je le sais, je suis désolé.  
J’attends la suite mais il n’ajoute pas un mot.  
-C’est tout ? Il n’y a rien que tu veuilles ajouter ? Peut-être expliquer où tu étais par exemple ?  
-Je me cachais.  
-Et ?  
-Et quelque chose est arrivé ?  
-Aurais-tu l’extrême amabilité de développer un peu plus ?  
-D’accord, mais pas ici, il capitule.  
-Entre, je lui dis simplement.

Je pars chercher deux verres d’eau dans la cuisine commune avant de fermer la porte à clef derrière nous, puis nous nous installons dans la chambre. Il s’assoit à ma chaise de bureau tandis que je reste debout, appuyée contre la commode.  
-Alors ? Je demande presque comme une exigence.  
-Je me suis noyé. Encore, il admet finalement.  
-Quoi ? Quand ? Je m’inquiète.  
Il hésite.  
-Il y a plus ou moins deux mois. Je n’arrive pas à me souvenir de comment c’est arrivé, e sais juste qu’un pêcheur m’a sorti de l’eau. Mais mon système a été détruit.  
C’est impossible. Comment pourrait-il alors être en vie ?  
-Je ne sais pas, répond-il à ma question silencieuse. Ma théorie est que quand mon père m’a ramené, il a fait quelque chose me permettant de me régénérer avec le temps, pour que je devienne à nouveau complètement humain. Je crois que mon cerveau s’est remis à fonctionner plus ou moins au moment de sa mort mais je ne m’en étais jamais aperçu parce que mon cerveau synthétique était bien plus efficace. Il me reste certains souvenirs, cependant. Je ne suis juste pas sûr de leur fiabilité.  
-Personne ne l’est, je dis. Ça fait partie des joies d’être humain : toujours tout oublier et vivre avec la technologie des synth qui nous dépasse à tous les niveaux, je tente une touche d’humour.  
Il pousse un petit rire et la vue de ses fossettes me réchauffe le cœur.  
-Si tu t’es noyé, comment ça se fait que tu as encore le papier ?  
Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais cette partie me turlupine.  
-Il était dans une pochette résistante à l’eau, avec une carte, dans mon sac à dos.  
Je suis heureuse de savoir qu’il l’a gardé pendant tout ce temps.  
-Tu te demande sans doute pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu plus tôt, non ?  
-Eh bien, oui, j’acquiesce, surprise de voir que c’est lui qui en parle.  
-Pour tout te dire, j’avais honte. Tu avais raison depuis le début, tu m’as averti mais j’ai refusé d’écouter alors j’ai engendré le chaos.  
-Je crois que tu ne te souviens pas bien. C’est moi qui les ai réveillés.  
-Non je sais, mais c’est de ma faute.  
-Je suis presque sûre que je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions. J’ai tué ces gens, je siffle, m’étouffant presque de culpabilité.  
-Bien sûr que tu en es – et étais- capable. Cependant tu ne voulais pas le faire. Tu voulais juste nous aider mais tu ‘aurais pas dû avoir à le faire. Tu as simplement eu la malchance de croiser notre chemin.  
J’ai envie de rétorquer qu’il a tort mais je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. Je ne changerai pas d’avis et lui non plus, c’est pourquoi je demeure silencieuse et le laisse continuer En plus il n’a jamais autant parlé et c’est agréable d’enfin avoir une explication.  
-Leur sang est sur mes mais mais je savais que tu te sentirais coupable, j’étais terriblement désolé et honteux et je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je me suis enfui. Puis plus le temps passait, plus ça paraissait bizarre de revenir te voir.  
-Qu’est-ce qui t’a décidé ?  
-Au début, c’est parce que j’avais besoin de parler à un humain et tu es la seule avec qui j’avais un peu d’espoir de ne pas être directement mis à la porte. La seule qui je pensais pouvait être de notre côté.  
-Est de votre côté, je le corrige.  
-Oui, la seule qui est de notre côté. Ton adresse était aussi la seule que j’avais.  
En disant cela il agite un peu le moreau de papier qu’il tient dans sa main. Mon adresse y est écrite. Je me souviens la lui avoir donné quand je lui ai dit de venir me voir à l’université parce que oui, j’étais prise, est-ce que ce n’était pas incroyable ? Il était si heureux pour moi. J’étais moi-même ravie, je pensais que nous avions une relation.  
C’était avant qu’il qu’il ne parte sans un mot.  
-Donc tu as pensé que je t’accueillerais à bras ouvert ? Je demande avec sarcasme.  
-Eh bien, tu m’as déjà plus ou moins accueilli, il répond avec une forme d’aplomb qui ne me plaît pas.  
-Si j’étais toi, je ferais quand-même attention à ce que je dis, je dis d’un ton menaçant.  
-Pardon. Je voulais juste être honnête. Donc tu sais pourquoi je suis revenu, du moins au début. Pour être honnête si tu me virais maintenant, je serais l’homme le plus misérable. Tu es la seule que je voulais voir. Je n’étais pas sûr de pouvoir me fier à mes souvenirs quant à ton apparence -et j’avais raison d’ailleurs, ils ne te font pas honneur- mais je savais que tu étais intelligente, drôle et gentille et que ça me tuait de ne plus te voir.  
Eh bien le ton de la conversation a vite basculé, je pense en moi-même ? J’en suis heureuse, cela dit.  
Il soupire.  
-Je suis ici parce que tu me manques et que j’ai fixé cette foutue adresse un millier de fois, même avant que je ne me noie. Pour tout te dire, même si le papier avait été détruit, je me serais souvenu de l’adresse, et ce malgré l’absence de mémoire synthétique. Avant, j’avais juste peur de venir.  
-Et subitement ce n’était plus le cas ? j’essaye de comprendre.  
-Tu rigoles ? J’étais terrifié, encore plus qu’avant. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire une autre bêtise mais je devais te voir, tu comprends ? Tu es mon humain préféré.Il se lève et fait un pas vers moi.  
-J’ai dit tellement d’horreur à ton propos ces dernière années, j’admets en faisant moi-même un pas vers lui.  
-Tu avais toutes les raisons du monde.  
-Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais.  
-Alors que je savais que je te reverrais un jour ou l’autre.

Nous nous faisons face et c’est un sentiment étrange d’être si proche de lui mais c’est aussi réconfortant de savoir qu’il est juste là et qu’il ne va pas partir de sitôt. Ou du moins pas dans les quelques minutes à venir.  
-Je suis contente que tu sois venu, j’ajoute.  
-Moi aussi, répond-il.  
Puis ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes et il m’embrasse. Alors je l’embrasse en retour. Et c’est bizarre, mais agréable. Savoir qu’il est là, avec moi, pour moi, me rend heureuse.  
Et je suis toujours un peu en colère, et je me sens toujours un peu trahie, mais ça n’a aucune importance pour le moment. Je m’en inquiéterai plus tard.  
Pour le moment il m’embrasse, et moi lui, et j’en bénis le ciel.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu!  
> J'ai essayé de rester fidèle aux personnages mais c'est une des premières fanfic que je publie donc un retour est toujours apprécié, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter!  
> Passez une bonne journée!


End file.
